Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium
Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium is a local music store in Crawley where Stuart Pot works. It is owned by Norman "Norm" Woods. In the real-life Joosy timeline (and the canon Gorillaz timeline), this is the location in which 2-D gained his first eight-ball fracture from the ram-raid incident. The Store As the name suggests, Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium is a music store that primarily specializes in pianos, keyboards and organs, however they also sell and rent other various instruments like guitars and orchestral instruments (brass, woodwinds and strings). Although few people work at Norm's, they still manage to offer lessons given by their staff and other instructors. Norman Woods and Tristan Woods Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium is named after Norman "Norm" Woods who established the business in 1968 at the age of 23. After working at the store every day (except Sundays when the store is closed) for 50 years, Norm has recently retired. He does, however, come into the store often to check up. Because of his retirement he has promoted his nephew Tristan Woods from assistant manager to store manager. Tristan Woods is Norm's nephew on his father's side. Since his uncle's retirement in 2018, he has recently been promoted to store manager. He is often described as being a rude and impatient person, except to customers, who love him. He's the kind of person who will be sugary sweet to customers and then turn around and yap at employees. Staff * Tristan Woods (Store Manager and Instructor) * Irene Olsen (Assistant Manager and Instructor) * Stuart Pot (Sales Associate and Instructor) * Benjamin Fletcher (Sales Associate) * Nathan McKenzie (Sales Associate) Stuart Pot As of 2018, Stuart Pot works at Uncle Norm's as a sales associate. Before 2018 he had been wanting to work at Norm's since he was extremely small. His first encounter with Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium was when he was about four years old: "The three of us were out shopping, we were in a store and I was distracted of course because I’m a woman, I love to shop, and David’s not much of a shopper so I left him in charge of babysitting Stuart, but I suppose David got distracted as well because next thing we knew we couldn’t find our son in the store!! We both got frantic, we could not find him anywhere so we figured he must have run off!! We checked every store down the street, I was in tears when we still couldn’t find him but then we checked into a local music store called Uncle Norm’s Organ Emporium and there he was, talking to Norman, the owner, and he had a book in his arms that was all about pianos, and Norm told us how Stuart had been watching him play the keys and wanted to learn more, so he gave him the book for free and even though we offered to pay him he insisted… And since he got the book he would never put it down except to play what he had learned from it. And from then on we’d see him getting more books to read, more songs to play… mostly from Norman at the Emporium who’s been sort of a mentor to him, he’d loan books and tunes to him. Stu goes there quite frequently, especially because he works there now... It’s his home away from home – surrounded by all those keys and all that music and of course he and Norm are good friends, so it's definitely his favourite place on Earth." - Rachel Pot And so Stuart became a regular at Norm's, visiting the location at least once a week for years following. Norm had always promised him a job in the future, but in order to work Stuart would have to be at least sixteen years old to be employed there. In 2018 Stuart was finally employed, even though he turned sixteen in 2017. According to Stu, he is working his dream job at Norm's, except for the fact that most customers are unnerved by his appearence. As a sales associate Stuart works as a cashier, converses with customers and gives them recommendations, plays demos for those who are interested, shares his knowledge about all of the instruments in the store, polishes and tunes the instruments daily, and cleans the facility by vacuuming the carpet, wiping the counters and cleaning the bathroom. He also gives piano and guitar lessons to children. So far he has one student named Theodore Williams. 2-D and the Ram-Raid Incident